


The Hardest Hue to Hold

by thecheshirepussycat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Alternate Universe - Socs, Car Sex, Fights, Homophobia, Louis Gets Stabbed, M/M, Smut, Sorry About It, larrystylinsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheshirepussycat/pseuds/thecheshirepussycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From my tumblr for this larrystylinsmut prompt:<br/><em>"Can someone write a 1950 smut and Louis is a greaser while Harry is rich... I think you call them Socs? Please? They fuck in a car and make it super smutty and loud."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest Hue to Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I did not intend on putting prompted stories on here but this was also popular on tumblr...  
> I have said it before, but I am obsessed with The Outsiders so I couldn't say no to this prompt!

_I am a Greaser. I am a JD and a hood. I blacken the name of our fair city. I beat up people. I rob gas stations. I am a menace to society. Man do I have fun._

Louis Tomlinson. He was a 17 year old member of the local juvenile gang, the Greasers. Whenever he got dressed Louis would look into his broken, dirty mirror and repeat the mantra with a hardened smile. Usually while slicking back his light brown hair into a tightly gelled quiff. His blue eyes had greyed from years of crime and death. But he carried on.

Times were hard. 1955 was not a good time to be poor and parentless. The Greasers were formed as their own sort of family, but became so much more. You see on the other side of town, the rich side of town, was a rival gang; the Socs.

Socs. Socialites. Take your pick for a name for them, because in the end it all means the same thing. They were wealthy, preppy, and stuck up and boy did they hate the Greasers. Funny how they were just as violent, just as ruthless as the Greasers, but because they had money, society loved them.

The two gangs hated each other. They were always getting in street fights and rumbles. They had even set up boundaries and territories that members couldn’t cross. Going into the rival gang’s territory was basically asking to get shanked.

There were neutral zones though. Places like the schools, hospital, and local Drive-in-Theater were free space to go to. It was a nonverbal agreement that no fights of any kind would go down in those places. Just because they were gangs didn’t mean they didn’t have rules.

Louis pulled a pair of light wash jeans over his black boxers. He tucked his white V-neck shirt into the pants and threw on a black leather jacket. As a last touch he hid a silver chain behind the white shirt. He looked damn good if you asked him. Which was good considering his plans for that evening. You see, Louis was going on a date with the most perfect person he had ever met, but it needed to be a secret. This person was a Soc.

“Lookin’ fancy Tommo” Zayn Malik stood at the bathroom door with his arms crossed and a smirk on his lips. “Big date tonight?”

Louis just popped his jacket collar and winked at his friend through the mirror. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

With that Zayn laughed and let Louis saunter on by him and out the door.

Zayn was 20 years old and the leader of the Greasers. He took Louis in when the boy was just 14. Since then Zayn had become like Louis’ brother and mentor. But if he found out Louis was secretly dating a Soc, well, Louis didn’t know what Zayn would do.

Especially since this Soc was also a guy. For years Louis thought he was abnormal and even sick for looking at boys the way Zayn would look at girls. Until he met Harry.

Harry was the 19 year old co-leader of the Socs, along with Liam Payne. He was also the mayor’s son. They met in one of the neutral zones; the hospital, when Harry was visiting his mum and Louis had just gotten out of a fight. Harry was tall and pale and he had these ridiculously endearing brown curls but his eyes. Oh Harry’s eyes were so green and hypnotic that when Louis looked into them he never wanted to look away.

Louis pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket as he leaned against the wall of the high school. He still attended, even though most Greasers dropped out and he was actually very smart. Right now he was against a wall that couldn’t be seen from the road and usually wasn’t visited. He always met Harry there.

Louis lit the cigarette and bought it to his thin, pink lips. Zayn hated that he had picked up his nasty habit, but you just couldn’t stop Louis at this point.

After he got through one and a half cigs, Harry’s 1954 Cadillac Eldorado finally pulled up to the curb. The top was up, so Louis still couldn’t see Harry, but he knew he was alone. The tan boy took one last look around to make sure nobody was there and he quickly ran to Harry’s car.

As soon as Louis closed the door, Harry’s large hand grabbed him by the neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was quick and wet, but Louis happily accepted it.

“How’s my little rebel?” Harry asked, pecking Louis’ lips before sitting back to look at him.

Louis rolled his eyes. “’M not that little.”

Harry laughed and turned the car back on. “You’re two years younger than me and about 4 inches shorter.”

Louis huffed and crossed his arms. Harry just laughed at him again and turned up the music. Pretty soon they were arriving at the Drive-in-Theater and Harry parked far enough away for no one to walk by. The sky was already dark so nobody could see through the windows, but they never took any risks.

The younger boy was still sulking in his seat and Harry just looked at him with an amused smile. He scooted closer to Louis and slowly reached his arms around the boy’s shoulders. This made Louis’ heart beat faster and his upper body soften. Harry saw this so he kissed Louis’ cheek and placed his free hand on Louis’ thigh.

Louis tried to ignore the flutter in his chest and the heat pooling into his skin. He was here to watch a film dammit. But Harry kept persisting. He kissed Louis’ ear and the spot behind it and was about to start down his neck when Louis spoke.

“Marilyn is so glamorous, don’t you think?” Even as he asked it his voice cracked.

“Not really my type.” Harry mumbled against Louis’ skin as he slid his hand further up Louis’ thigh.

Louis’ breath hitched and he could feel himself harden under Harry’s touch, but he never uncrossed his arms.

“The rumble is tomorrow.”

That made Harry stop his movements. He made a deep sigh and released his hands from Louis’ body. “I know love, but that wasn’t my decision. Liam’s just pissed because he fancies your gang’s Danielle and Zayn won’t let him near her.”

“I think it’s stupid. He’s going to hurt himself and all of us, when he could just do what we do.” Harry said. “He could just keep it secret.”

“Some secret,” Louis grumbled. “You wouldn’t start a gang war for me?”

Harry put his head in his hands and rubbed his temples. “I don’t think it’s that simple with us. Besides, Liam also wants to expand territory. He wants that lot the rumble’s gonna be in.”

“You don’t care about territory then?” Louis asked. “I thought all you Socs cared about was taking our grounds.”

Harry’s face fell at Louis’ words and he turned away. His eyes were directed toward the screen but he wasn’t really looking at it. They were glazed over as he was in a deep thought. He pulled out his own silver chain that had a cross on it. Louis’ own necklace matched it.

“Haz?” Louis asked worriedly. “I-I’m sorry. I know you’re not—”

“I only care about you.” Harry cut him off, twirling the cross between his fingers. “I haven’t cared about territories, or boundaries, or fights, or who’s Greaser and who’s Soc since I met you. You’re so different from the others. I bet if we ran away, dressed the same, nobody would even know we were meant to hate each other.”

And then Louis was kissing him. He was grabbing the collar of Harry’s expensive looking jacket with both hands and pulling them together. From his position Harry couldn’t quite get a good angle for his hands, so one griped the steering wheel while the other held onto Louis’ hip.

Louis pushed his tongue into Harry’s mouth and licked behind his teeth. He was completely dominating the kiss and Harry couldn’t do anything but whimper.

Finally, Louis pulled away for some air and with one hand he turned the keys in the ignition to restart the car. “Take me to the field Harry.”

Harry immediately backed the car up and started heading toward the abandoned soccer field. That field was their place to be alone together. Nobody ever went there since a rumble a few years back that resulted in 11 deaths. They all thought it was haunted.

The whole drive there, Louis was biting at Harry’s neck and sucking marks into the skin. Harry parked in the field and the button for the top of his car to go down. Louis’ lips were still attached to his neck.

“Lou, baby.” Harry whispered. “Back seat love.”

Louis tore off his leather jacket, leaving it in the front seat as he leaped into the back. Harry followed quickly behind him chucking his jacket and polo off.

He sat back against the center seat and Louis straddled his hips, kissing him again. The younger boy could feel just how hard Harry was through his trousers and that only made him grind his hips down.

Harry moaned into Louis’ lips and sucked his tongue into his mouth. “Oh god Lou. Can I fuck you?”

Louis gasped and nodded his head frantically. They’d only had sex a few times since being together and Louis really, _really_ liked it. “Yes, please Harry.”

Harry grabbed Louis’ thighs and turned them over so Louis’ back was on the car seat. His hands flew to Harry’s curls and his legs stretched as far open as they could in the space.

“Get these fucking pants of me Harry.” Louis groaned when Harry bit into his neck. Harry finished sucking a hickey he was working on and pulled back to unbutton Louis’ jeans.

He yanked them off quickly and threw them to the front to join the jackets. Harry sat back and removed his own pants and shirt while Louis took off his V-neck. Louis launched himself at Harry and pulled him back into another searing kiss.

Harry pushed his onto his back again and kissed quickly down his chest, stopping to suck at each of his nipples. Louis’ gasped as Harry swirled his tongue around one of them and pinched the other between his fingers.

Harry continued down Louis’ stomach and moved his hand to Louis’ almost fully hardened cock. He stroked it to full hardness while Louis moaned and Yanked on Harry’s curls.

“Fuck, _Harry!_ Do something Haz!” Louis moaned at Harry’s movements. “Suck me off or something!”

Harry smirked and did just that. He took the head into his mouth and sucked hard before taking more of Louis’ length in. Louis was mewling above him and rocking his hips, but he didn’t want to buck into Harry’s mouth.

Harry’s tongue licked along the vein and into the slit and he sucked him down again, taking him all the way so his nose hit Louis’ dusting of hair.

“Yeah! Harry fuck me already! I want to come with you inside me.” Louis begged.

Harry pulled off of Louis’ cock and climbed back to the front to grab their lube from the glove compartment. When he settled back, Louis sat up and sucked three of Harry’s long fingers into his mouth. Harry’s eyes rolled back at the sight of Louis looking at him through his lashes. His cheekbones were sucked in at an obscene angle and he licked over each of the fingers to wet them enough.

Harry was the one to take them out. He was just so eager to be inside Louis, but he didn’t want to hurt him. Louis once again lay back on the seat and Harry brought the fingers down to Louis’ hole. Louis’ breath hitched when the first finger breached him and he threw his head back.

“More Harry! I can take it.” Louis’ voice was wrecked already at the anticipation.

“Okay baby, okay.” Harry said as he pushed in a second finger. “Like that Louis?”

Louis pushed his hips down and bucked onto Harry’s fingers. “Yeah, yeah that’s good.”

Harry pushed the fingers in and out and scissored them to loosen Louis enough for his cock. “I love how fucking tight you are.”

Louis would blush if there weren’t already two fingers inside of him. When Harry felt he could take it, he pushed the last wet finger into Louis thrusted the digits in and out of him. He kissed Louis and pulled one of his legs out so he was spread out more for him.

“Harry come on! Just fucking get inside me. Please Haz.” Louis moaned when Harry’s fingers brushed against that spot inside of him. Harry nodded his head and kissed Louis some more as he pulled his fingers out.

He popped open the bottle and poured some onto his cock. He stroked himself a few times before lining himself up to Louis’ hole. Harry pushed in slowly and both boys groaned at the intrusion. Harry from the tightness and Louis from the pain. He always anticipated the splitting open feeling, but it still fucking hurt.

Harry kept moving in until he bottomed out and then paused so Louis could get used to it. While he waited for Louis, he kissed the boy’s eyes and cheeks and then his lips to help calm him.

After a few minutes Louis wiggled his hips and Harry gasped at the tightness. He let out a breath and stroked Louis’ cheeks. “Can I move yet baby?”

“Yeah, yeah you can move, just slowly for a bit.” Louis whispered.

Harry pulled out all the way and slowly pushed his hips back in. He continued at a slow pace, with Louis’ unsteady breathing spurring him on.

“Faster Harry,” Louis let slip. Harry obeyed and thrusted his hips at a faster pace, hands clutching onto Louis’ hips. He planted one foot on the bottom of the car and changed the angle, hitting Louis’ prostate dead on. Louis screamed when he felt the bundle of nerves being hit and wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist.

“Yeah! Right there! Oh Harry, faster. Harder!” Louis moaned and keened with every move Harry made.

Harry stared, mesmerized by their matching necklaces clinking and tangling together, but grinned at the noises Louis let out. “You like that Lou? You feel so good around me baby. Just want to stay inside you all the time.”

“Oh Harry!” Louis yelped. He raked his nails down Harry’s back and threw his head back and bit his lip enough to draw blood. He didn’t want to be too loud while they were out in the open.

But Harry didn’t want that. He knew they wouldn’t get caught and he wanted Louis to be as loud as possible. “No baby. Let it out okay? Be loud for me, love.”

Louis released his lip and opened his eyes so he could look directly into Harry’s. When blue found green the world lit itself on fire. Everything was so much more intense and it was only them. Only Harry and Louis were left in this town. And neither cared about rivals.

Harry pounded into Louis and the younger boy lost all his control. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh Harry! Make me come, please Haz!”

Harry grabbed Louis’ swollen cock and stroked it in time with his fast thrusts. “I’m close Louis. Come with me.”

Louis nodded his head and continued to gasp and moan at all the contact and movement. “I’m gonna come Harry. Oh my, fuck!”

Louis felt white hot heat as he came all over Harry’s hand and their chests. Harry yelled out as Louis clenched tightly around him and came deep inside of him. He didn’t stop his movements, just slowed them down until their highs mulled over and Louis was wincing at the oversensitivity.

Harry kissed Louis wetly and messily and they were still gasping in each other’s mouths. He pulled out slowly and grabbed his own jacket to clean both of them off. When they were clean, he threw the garment back and collapsed on top of Louis’ blissed out body.

They caught their breaths and Louis stared up at the stars. There were just so many of them and he never took the time to look.

Harry kissed Louis’ cross necklace and looked up at his boyfriend. “I’ve gone and done something really stupid Louis.”

Louis looked confused down at Harry and ran his hands through the older boy’s curls. Harry purred at his movements; Louis was sure. “What did you do?”

Harry laughed tiredly. “I think I went and fell in love with you.”

Louis blushed and giggled at his words. “To be honest, we’re both stupid on that front.” Louis kissed the top of Harry’s head. “I think I went and fell in love with you too.”

~ ~ ~

Louis was as quiet as he could possibly be when sneaking into Zayn’s house. It was far past the curfew Zayn had set for him, but he should be asleep at this point. Sadly, Louis tripped over a lump in the carpet and knocked over some books on a table to catch himself.

“Lou? Is that you?” Zayn’s sleep-muffled voice came from down the hall. He turned on the light and tiredly rubbed at his eyes. “You’re way too late Louis. I don’t want to go all father on you, but I made that curfew so you wouldn’t be jumped by Socs in the middle of the night.”

“I know, I didn’t mean to be late. I’ll just go to bed now.” Louis said quickly as he tried to make his way to his room.

Zayn smirked at him and stopped the boy with his hands, pushing him back so they could talk. “Why are you so late? It was a date wasn’t it?”

“Um, yup. It went great to, so goodnight then.” Louis avoided looking at Zayn’s eyes.

Zayn just kept him in his spot and shook his head. “Come on Louis. Who is she? Is it serious? Tell me something!”

“I don’t want to Zayn!” Louis snapped. Zayn just stared at him astonished. Louis never got like this with him. He definitely didn’t keep any secrets from him. Why would he? Zayn was his brother; his only family. Louis certainly trusted him with his life, so why couldn’t he trust him with this? Unless…

“She’s a Soc isn’t she?” Zayn asked seriously.

Louis desperately wanted to answer _Not only is it a Soc but it’s a HE_ , but he knew that would make Zayn even more mad. “Um, yes. Okay, yeah. I-I was with a Soc. Is that so bad?”

Zayn sighed but he shook his head. “Louis. We are going to have a huge fucking rumble with them tomorrow because one of them wants our Danielle. So, yes it is bad.”

Louis wanted to cry. But that wasn’t tough. So instead he slumped his shoulders in defeat and started making his way to his room. “I’m sorry Zayn. I won’t ever see them again.”

They stood in silence for a few seconds; Zayn just stared at the depressed boy in front of him. “Do you love her Louis? Are you really in love with a Soc?”

Louis nodded his head and didn’t say anything more as he turned to walk into his room. He closed the door behind him and sat on his bed. He could hear Zayn’s voice faintly outside the door.

“Then there’s nothing I can do.”

~ ~ ~

There was blood. So much blood. Fists and kicks were being flown and bodies were falling. There were a few screams of pain and definitely some yells of anger. Faces being beat in and limbs being broken could be seen at every corner. It had been so long since a rumble like this happened, and even the last one wasn’t that bad.

Louis showed up to the rumble, but not to fight. He showed up because of Harry. He needed to make sure Harry was going to be okay, because he knew Harry had no choice but to fight. Liam wouldn’t take no for an answer to him staying out of it.

He hid behind a chain fence with a terrible view, but it was hidden by trees and shadows. At least he could barely see Harry. But it was a horrific sight.

He was fighting Stan Lucas, and even though Stan was about half his height, he had twice the rage and viciousness. Harry was barely holding Stan back as he wailed on him with both fists. There was blood on Harry’s lips from where Stan got a few left hooks in and bruising was forming on his arms and his eye. Stan was almost completely devoid of any bruises, because Harry really wasn’t fighting back. He would push or put his arms up to defend himself, but he never made a pass at Stan.

Louis knew he was doing it for him, but he wish he wouldn’t. He wished Harry would just destroy the boy and move on, maybe even leave the rumble. Louis knew he could do it. He knew Harry was a lot more tough and strong than he let on.

But then Harry lost his footing. He fell to the ground and Stan took this as his opportunity to jump on him, delivering punch after punch on Harry’s ribs and chest.

Louis gasped and banged his hands the fence. “Harry! Fight back goddammit!”

Harry’s eyes widened when he heard Louis’ voice. He looked past the boy beating him and finally saw his love beyond the fence. Stan was about to turn around and Harry couldn’t let him do that. He couldn’t let him see Louis.

But Louis told him to fight back.

So Harry flipped Stan around so he was on top and beat his face repeatedly. Blood poured out of cuts on the boy’s head and Harry hated himself for what he was doing, but he couldn’t stop.

Soon Stan isn’t fighting back anymore and his body is limp underneath Harry. The curly haired boy leaned down and felt his chest still moving and breaths coming, but Stan was unconscious.

He got up quickly; looking horror at what he had done, but pulled himself together to go to Louis. He ran to the fence and undid the lock that was on his side of it. He ran to Louis and scooped the smaller boy up in his arms, embracing him in a deep kiss. Louis laced his hands into Harry’s curls and kissed back eagerly, ignoring the metallic taste of blood.

“God, Louis I’m so sorry about him. I didn’t want to! I didn’t want to do any of this!” Harry gasped against his love’s lips.

“I know you didn’t Harry. But it’s okay. I just wanted you to be okay!” Louis almost started crying. Harry was lucky to be alive considering the beating he had been receiving.

Harry put Louis down and kissed him again, but slower and gentler this time. His hands were on Louis’ cheeks, keeping him there in the kiss. Not that Louis wanted to break away from it. He could kiss Harry like this forever, without fear of rejection or fights. None of it mattered when Harry’s lips were on his. Nothing mattered but their tongues rubbing together and every breath getting lost the other boy’s mouth.

Sadly, it didn’t last long.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?” Stan’s gravely, beaten voice roared behind them, making the boys jump out of the kiss and away from each other. “Louis? You’re a fag? And with this fucking Soc? I can’t fucking believe it!”

“Stan please,” Louis whispered, unable to fully speak yet.

“This is fucking disgusting! It’s inhuman! You’re a couple of freaks!” Stan barked at them. He pulled out his switch blade, which he wasn’t supposed to have in this fair rumble, and advanced toward them. His fierce eyes never left Harry’s face as he held up the knife.

Suddenly he ran toward them, brandishing the knife at Harry’s gut, but Louis stepped in front at the last second. A sharp sting of pain ran up Louis’ side where Stan had stabbed him. He screamed and fell to the ground, but Stan just stepped back and spit at him.

“Fine, I would have taken care of you next anyway.” Stan spat and he pushed Harry back before he could go to his bleeding boyfriend. Harry’s back hits a tree and it hurts but he doesn’t care. He needs to get to Louis. He needs to keep him alive.

He looked at Stan desperately, but he couldn’t fight back without a weapon of his own. He would lose in second. He would lose no matter what.

“Like kissing boys then, Soc?” Stan held his blade back up and walked menacingly up to Harry. “Like fucking them like the slut I bet you are? All you fags are sluts. Insane fucking sluts. Can’t believe you poisoned Louis’ mind with your filth.”

He ran the knife over the skin of Harry’s neck, causing the boy’s heartbeat to speed up, but he never took his eyes off Louis. Louis was lying on the ground, holding his side and trying to keep the blood from flowing out. His eyes were scared and pleading with Harry to save him.

“Stan! What the hell is going on back here?” Zayn’s voice came from the door of the fence and Harry for some reason felt saved. Shouldn’t he have been more scared?

Stan certainly was. His eyes widened as he turned and watched Zayn crouched next to Louis, and he stepped back from Harry. “I-I was fightin’ this one and he almost knocked me out cold but I got up and I found him kissing Louis. They’re fags Zayn! We can’t have these kinds of monsters around us.”

Zayn snarled at him. “ _I think I will decide who we can have around us, Stan._ Get the fuck out of here and hit someone who deserves it or I’ll kill you myself. Nobody hurts Louis.”

Stan dropped his knife and ran as fast as he could away from them.

Zayn pulled Louis into his arms and Harry ran over to them. “Louis? Tommo come on stay with us.”

“Baby stay with us please!” Harry cried. He didn’t care that Zayn was figuring them out.

“You’re it then.” Zayn said looking astonished at Harry. “You’re the Soc Louis is in love with.”

Harry only nodded his head and picked up Louis’ hands to kiss. He took off his shirt and wrapped it around Louis’ waist to keep the wound covered.

Zayn pushed Louis’ body into Harry’s arms and got to his feet. “Take him Harry. I-I don’t care if you’re a guy or a Soc. I-I just… I have to get out there. Take care of him please. Take him away from here. I only ever wanted him to have a better life than this.” He gestured to the fight going on.

“Okay, thank you Zayn.” Harry said quietly.

“Tell him I’m sorry will you?” Zayn asked.

“I will.” Harry smiled weakly at him and hooked his arms under Louis’ knees and back, picking him up bridal style. He kissed Louis’ forehead and Zayn walked away without looking back.

~ ~ ~

17\. There are 17 stitches in Louis’ side from where the knife pierced his skin. Louis barely made it and he was lucky to be alive at the amount of blood he lost.

Harry slept in that hospital overnight and waited for this news. He cried the first tears of joy when the nurses told him Louis would live.

And he stared at Louis asleep on his hospital bed with the wires and tubes connected to him. Nobody could have told him it would have reached this point. Nobody could have guessed it would be gentle Louis lying unconscious on the bed.

Harry waited until Louis woke up, and when he did there weren’t many other words than _I love you_ and _I’m so sorry_ while the boys hugged and kissed as much as they could.

There was no way either of them could go back to normal now. So Harry was going to take them away. He snuck Louis out of the hospital and they hopped into his car to just drive. They planned on driving until they had to refill the tank and then driving more. They didn’t know when they were going to stop, but they knew it would be in a place where nobody knew their names.

Louis held Harry’s hand the whole, snuggling up to his side and resting his head on the older boy’s shoulder. He kissed Harry’s neck and played with the cross necklace at his chest.

“Will anyone accept us Haz?” Louis asked tiredly as they drove down an empty highway road.

Harry’s eyes saddened, because he knew the truth. The truth was that he honestly didn’t know. Maybe someday they would, but not for many years when they were far past their prime. “I don’t Lou. I wish I could say for sure, but I don’t want to lie.”

“I think they will.” Louis said dazed as he started falling asleep.

“Until they do, just know that I love you. Greaser and all, I love you Louis.”

“I love you too Harry.” Louis was still slipping into his sleep. “Even if you are a spoiled Soc.”

**_FIN_ **


End file.
